Mine
by kasseybaby123
Summary: Mine by taylor swift with the pairing haruhiXHoney requested by darkemolover


You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables, left a small town never looked back.

Honey was in college now working part-time as a waiter in a cute little cake cafe he had always lived in a small town. He always wished to go to a big city and work at an exciteing place with all the noice and the hussle and bussle of the city. He had been asigned to table three strolling over happily to take his next customer's order. He saw a younge lady with short chocolate brown hair and eyes to matchhe couldn't help to stop and stare at her utter cuteness.

I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts.

Haruhi was sitting at this cute little cafe to get away from the annoying sounds of the college students at her dorm. She needed to study so she left and ended up here, it wasn't all that bad here she had to admit. Even though she wasn't a big fan of sweets it was peaceful here the resson why her dorm was so noisy was because her room mate was baeling her eyes out. Over some stupid guy that dumped her really why be inlove when it never lasts?

She never bothered with it until this fateful day when the waiter came to take her order. She locked eyes with him and for the first time she wanted to get to know someone a total stranger no less the waiter for no less! It seemed like he wanted to get to know her to so he pulled up a chair and brought them both a slice of strawberry cake. They talked for hours and yet Haruhi's gaurd was slipping and she fell for him.

I say "Can you believe it?" as we're lying on the coach. The momment I can see it. Yes. yes I can see it now.

It had been four years since that day at the cafe the both of them were out of college and moved in together. They had been liveing together for six months now Haruhi was a lawyer and Mitsukuni was a martial arts trainer. They had alot of memmories together and now as they sat on the coach together. "Can you see it?" haruhi asked her boyfriend looking at him with a far away look. Mitsukuni nodded he could very well remember some of the things they had done through the years of there relationship.

Do you remember we we're sittin' there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Haruhi and mitsukuni have been dateing for a while now. mitsukuni took haruhi by a beautidul lake and they both sat down by the edge of the water. Mitsukuni put his arm around Haruhi and brought her close to him. Haruhi cuddled into his side as she picked up a smooth pebble and chucked in across the water. Through the months of them being together Haruhi showed Mitsukuni how to study while Mitsukuni showed Haruhi how to be a bit more fun and rebelious.

Flash forward and we're takeing on the world together and theres a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm garded. You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes.

Now they have been married for five years and have a three year old song named Yukinari. They still remember when they were dateing and Mitsukuni would always tell haruhi "You should really pick up your stuff befor you forget it and it rots away in my drawer!" They laugh about it now as they watch there son play with a little pink bunny rabbit plushi his father gave him at birth. Mitsukuni can remember when he found out why Haruhi was a very gaurded person.

He parents had her then started to fight and fight until her mother ran out and left her and her father. Then haruhi's mother was found hit by a car the next day and her father was never the same after that. So haruhi promised to herself at a young age that she would never fall inlove. Mitsukuni changed that for her and promised that they would never make her parent's mistakes. That they loved eachother and Yukinari to much for that.

But we got bills to pay, we got nothin' figured out when it was hard to take. Yes,yes this is what I thought about. Do you remember sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. you are the best thing thats ever been mine.

Haruhi smiled as she remembered when they first moved in together it was hecktic. They were both mentally stressed from work and trying to pay the bills. It was so hard that haruhi was about to have a mental breack down. She would sit down on the couch and then close her eyes and think back at the time by the water and how Mitsukuni changed her life forever. With that thought she could calm herself down and think rasionaly again.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing thats ever been mine.

Mitsukuni remebered those days, but he thought of something different yet the same to stop the stress from getting to him. Him and Haruhi were sitting by the lake and were watching the city light floating on the water. Like millions of tinier fireflies He looked over at Haruhi and saw the glow of belief shineing in her eyes. Mitsukuni laughed that night and just whispered to her in a humorous tone of voice. With a grin plastered on his face he said "I've made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter" and haruhi smiled and laughed with him.

And i remember that fight two-thirty A.M You said everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the goodbye, vause thats all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise you said "I'll never leave you alone." You said "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell inlove with a careless man's carefull daughter. She is the best thing thats ever been mine."

The strees finally got to them as they were sitting up at two-thirty A.M as they started to yell and argue over the bills and work and then there relationship. Haruhi was crying now and raced out the door into the streets. Mitsukuni remembered how haruhi's mother got ran over by a car and died then ran out after her to make sure she comes home safe. Haruhi saw Mitsukuni run up to her she was still crying nonstop and braced herself for the goodbye she was sure to come.

To her surprise Mitsukuni cupped her face in his hands wipeing away the tears from her eyes and resting his forehead agenst her's. He then said "I'll never leave you alone" Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. Mitsukuni began saying something again so Haruhi listened "I remeber how we felt sitting by the water. And everytime I look at you its like for the first time . I fell inlove with a careless man's carefull daughter. She is the best thing thats ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's carefull daughter. You are the best thing thats ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now and I can see it. I can see it now.

That was five years ago mitsukuni had asked haruhi to marry him and she said yes. They were exspecting and there came there adorable blonde haired brown eyed baby boy Yukinari. Now yukinari is five and exspectin a little brother who's name is going to be Taylor. The family that started out from a meeting at a cafe was now haveing there happily ever after.


End file.
